Broken Doll
by himura kyou
Summary: Di malam purnama berhujan deras, yang dia inginkan hanya satu hal... a SasoDei fic, 2nd chap update. selamat membaca... selamat memberi review... arigatobi... gomenne
1. The Doll

Fandom : Nartobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : musim ujan ati-ati banjir… (?)

Warning : ooc, gaje, boring, ehm… fic ini sangat hurt bagi saia karena menyakiti hati karakter yang sangat saia cintai… gomennasai ne, my love… (halah)

--

**BROKEN DOLL**

Seperti marionette di tangan pengendalinya  
Tubuh ini bergerak  
Karena kendalimu

--

Bulan purnama yang sia-sia. Keindahan sinar matahari yang dipantulkan oleh permukaan bulan malam ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Tak satupun kehidupan yang dapat menikmatinya. Pancaran cahayanya tertutup oleh gumpalan-gumpalan kapas hitam yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan beratnya butiran-butiran air. Satu persatu butiran itu melepaskan diri, menghempas dengan hujaman tajam, membasahi bumi.

Hujan deras mengguyur, ditemani oleh guntur yang sesekali menggelegar memekakan telinga. Cahaya kilat yang mengawali guntur menyilaukan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya secara langsung. Udara yang lembab dan dingin menusuk menembus kulit membuat rambut halus di sekujur tubuh berdiri merinding.

Tak ada satu manusia pun yang mau menapakkan kaki keluar dari tempatnya bernaung di malam bulan purnama ini. Semua lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam kotatsu atau di balik selimut yang tebal. Begitu pula dengan seorang shinobi yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur di dalam gulungan selimutnya.

Satu lubang ventilasi yang kecil, tanpa jendela sama sekali, membuat kamarnya yang gelap dan sempit itu menjadi semakin pengab. Tubuhnya meringkuk di atas kasur, kaki dan tangannya ditekuk agar tidak terlalu kedinginan walau satu lembar selimut tebal sudah membungkusnya. Ia sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari balutan selimut agar bisa bernafas.

Sudah berjam-jam ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan badannya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Namun kilatan-kilatan cahaya petir yang menembus lubang ventilasi kecil itu mampu menerangi seluruh kamarnya, menyilaukannya. Terlebih lagi suara guntur yang tidak bisa ditebak kapan akan menggelegar, memecah gendang telinganya. Semua itu sangat mengganggu satu hal yang sangat ia inginkan**.**

Ia hanya ingin tidur. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah seharian dipakai untuk bekerja sebagai seorang shinobi. Malam hari adalah satu-satunya waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memanjakan tubuhnya yang letih. Namun tidak untuk malam ini. Di malam berhujan deras ini.

Shinobi itu mendengus. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar yang pekat oleh gelap. Lalu mendadak terang karena cahaya petir. Lalu gelap lagi. Tak lama kemudian gelegar suara guntur membahana di dalam kamarnya yang sempit itu, merampas haknya untuk tidur. Ia hanya ingin tidur, namun hujan tidak mengijinkannya. Ia tidak membenci hujan. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat mengalahkan hujan. Shinobi itu mendengus kesal.

Pandangannya beralih ke samping. Di seberang ranjangnya ada satu ranjang lagi yang sedang dipakai rekannya. Ya. Ia tidak sendirian di kamar yang gelap dan sempit itu. Ia bersama dengan rekannya.

Shinobi itu memandang rekannya ketika cahaya petir yang sekejap menyinari kamarnya. Dilihatnya wajah yang tenang, tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali oleh kebisingan guntur maupun cahaya petir. Matanya yang terpejam menyatukan bulu matanya yang lentik. Shinobi itu membayangkan rekannya mungkin sedang berada di dunia mimpi yang indah, walau shinobi itu tahu, rekannya sedang tidak tidur. Shinobi itu tahu, rekannya hanya memejamkan mata, berbaring diam tak bergerak di antara kasur dan selimutnya.

Sekali lagi kilat dan petir menyambar, menerangi kamar yang sempit itu. Rekannya masih bergeming. Wajahnya menunjukkan kedamaian di tengah gelegar guntur. Sangat kontras dengan sang shinobi yang hampir putus asa menggapai tidurnya. Ia terus memandangi penghuni ranjang yang ada di seberangnya walau diselimuti iri oleh karena ketenangan yang sedang dinikmati rekannya itu.

Cukup lama ia memandang rekannya. Hal itu tak juga membuatnya bisa tidur, justru membuatnya semakin membuka matanya untuk mengagumi rekannya. Mulutnya bergerak kecil tanpa suara membentuk seucap nama, nama rekannya. Shinobi itu tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin memanggil nama rekannya. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa ia sadari.

Bagaikan terikat oleh tali yang tak terlihat, menyatukan kedua hati tersebut. Bisikan hening yang terucap dari shinobi itu seperti mengalahkan kerasnya suara guntur. Rekan shinobi itu membuka kedua matanya. Shinobi itu hanya tersentak menahan nafas melihat rekannya yang terbangun mengakhiri tidur palsunya, bagai terbangun oleh panggilan shinobi itu. Rekannya hanya berbaring memandang sosok sang shinobi yang ada di seberang ranjangnya dengan tampang menyedihkan di dalam gulungan selimut.

Kilat dan petir kembali menyambar. Wajah rekan shinobi itu tampak sangat jelas oleh cahaya kilat. Sebuah senyuman yang melukiskan bahwa rekannya tahu apa yang sedang dialami oleh shinobi itu tersungging di wajah rekannya. Bukan senyuman yang meremehkan atau merendahkan. Itu adalah senyuman yang hangat, melebihi hangatnya selimut yang sedang mereka pakai.

Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak dari ranjang masing-masing. Letak kedua ranjang itu memang tidak terlalu berjauhan mengingat sempitnya kamar mereka, membuatnya seolah-olah tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Sorot mata rekannya yang tajam namun hangat, menusuk tepat ke tubuh shinobi itu, membuatnya serasa ditarik oleh kekuatan yang tak kasat mata. Membuat tubuh shinobi itu bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Kilat yang menyilaukan, guntur yang menggelegar, hujan yang deras, hawa yang dingin. Semuanya membuat shinobi itu tidak bisa tidur. Melihat mata dan senyuman yang mempesona itu sang shinobi berpikir apakah rekannya tahu apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Bibirnya kembali bergerak, hendak mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Namun suaranya tercekat oleh rekannya yang berucap pelan.

"Kantukmu belum bisa mengalahkan hujan itu juga?"

tbc…

--

kyaa!! Tidaak!! Apa iniii!!?  
Pendek amattt!! Pak Amat aja ga pendek!! –digebuk Pak Amat- (Pak Amat tu siapa ya?) biar pendek tapi atashi no aniue mpe berbusa saia paksa baca fic ini XD secara beliaw cowo en bukan proyaoi XD my special thanks just for you niuee~  
Hm… ke mana arah crita ini akan menjurus? Jalan lurus mpe perempatan lalu belok kiri mpe ketemu pangkalan ojek di sebelah warung rokok terus naik ntu ojek mpe stasiun, atao pesen taxi aja langsung mpe bandara? –ngelantur, dibacok-

Tau kan yang mana Saso yang mana Deidei?? XD

What do you want?  
Melon,  
or Lemon??

So, dear noble readers, gimme your love! Err, I mean, your review!  
I love you!!  
arigatobitobitobitobi


	2. Is Broken

Fandom : Nartobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : musim ujan ati-ati demam berdarah (?)

Warning : ooc, gaje, boring, gombal, errr… shonenai XD

--

**BROKEN DOLL**

Seperti marionette dimainkan pengendalinya  
Tubuh ini bergerak  
Menuruti kehendakmu

--

"Kantukmu belum bisa mengalahkan hujan itu juga?"

Shinobi muda berambut pirang panjang itu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan yang mengalir dari bibir rekannya. Seakan teredam oleh suaranya yang jernih, pemuda itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas walau guntur sedang menggelegar dengan garangnya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjangnya sambil mendekap bantal, menyeberangi lantai yang dingin dengan kaki telanjangnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan ranjang rekannya. Raut yang kusut akibat kurang istirahat tidak dapat disembunyikan bahkan oleh poni panjang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Lelah dan letih telah menjajah sekujur tubuhnya yang menggigil oleh hawa dingin hujan. Tatapan lembut rekannya yang sedang berbaring santai itu membuatnya semakin erat memeluk bantal. Ia ingin segera tidur. Dengan nyaman. Hanya itu saja

"Danna, un…"

Pemuda itu tertunduk setelah memanggil rekannya, lalu menghempaskan wajahnya ke dalam bantal yang ia peluk. Rekan yang ia sebut danna itu tidak menjawab apa pun dan masih saja hanya memandangnya. Pemuda itu sedang mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, namun keberadaan rekannya telah membuatnya tidak peduli lagi.

"Sasori-danna un… malam ini bolehkah …aku tidur di sampingmu un?"

Pemuda itu menggunakan bantal yang ia peluk untuk menutupi semburat merah yang merona di pipinya. Seorang yang bernama Sasori tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda yang sedang menggigil itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Sasori menggeserkan badannya agak ke tepi ranjang dan menyibakkan selimutnya, memberikan ruang kosong di kasurnya yang sempit itu.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Cahaya petir yang sekejap menyeruak ke dalam kamar itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok Sasori. Rambutnya yang merah tampak semakin menyala memantulkan cahaya petir tersebut. Matanya yang sayu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya rasa kantuk. Dan senyumannya yang manis seolah mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Pemuda itu perlahan naik ke ranjang Sasori dan berbaring di sampingnya. Bantal yang tadi didekapnya telah berada di bawah kepalanya. Kini keduanya terbungkus dalam selembar selimut yang sama. Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda yang sedang membenamkan diri ke dalam selimut itu. Di dalam kamar yang gelap dan sempit itu hening terasa di tengah derasnya suara hujan dan guntur yang bergemuruh.

Dengan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut membuat pemuda itu berpikir mungkin ini cara yang lebih baik untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Tak sampai semenit ia segera menyembulkan kepalanya, kehabisan nafas akibat pengabnya berada di dalam selimut tersebut. Ia kembali mendengus kesal. Ia melirik ke samping berharap menemukan penyelesaian lain, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah punggung Sasori yang tenang bergeming.

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, memandang ranjangnya yang sekarang kosong. Keadaan yang tidak berbeda sama sekali walau ia sudah berada di samping rekannya, ia masih tidak bisa tidur. Dan ia masih kedinginan. Selimut yang mereka pakai tidak terlalu membantu. Entah ini sudah jam berapa. Sudah lewat tengah malam rasanya. Ia kembali melirik punggung Sasori dan semburat merah kembali menjalar di wajahnya.

"Danna, …aku tidak mengganggumu kan un?"

Sasori bisa mendengar pemuda itu memanggilnya lagi. Namun ia tidak menanggapinya dan masih berbaring membelakangi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Sasori tidak berniat tidur, karena Sasori memang tidak memerlukannya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin tindakannya mengusik kenyamanan rekannya.. Ia mendekati Sasori dan melanjutkan ucapannya dalam sebuah bisikan.

"Sasori-danna… boleh aku tidur …sambil memelukmu un?"

Shinobi berambut merah itu sedikit menoleh untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa Deidara?"

Sasori bertanya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke pemuda yang bernama Deidara itu. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala dan menopangnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya Deidara yang berbaring di sampingnya sedang meremas selimut dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

"Aku… aku kedinginan un"

Mendengar jawaban itu, kedua mata Sasori agak membulat. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja Deidara ucapkan. Mereka sudah cukup lama berada dalam satu team dan mengetahui kekuatan masing-masing. Ucapan Deidara barusan menurutnya tidak masuk akal, sangat tidak masuk akal jika memeluk Sasori untuk menghindari kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba saja dua lengan bertaut melingkari tubuh Sasori. Deidara membenamkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh rekannya itu, memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya menempel di bawah leher Sasori yang masih terheran melihat tingkahnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mencari kenyamanan untuk tidur. Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Deidara, kau tahu kan, tubuhku ini…"

Deidara tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sasori. Ia tetap erat mendekap tubuh Sasori yang merupakan sebuah hitokugutsu. Sebuah boneka. Sebuah benda mati. Benda yang tidak dapat menghasilkan panas tubuh layaknya makhluk hidup. Deidara bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya tubuh yang sedang ia peluk, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya.

. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu memandang segaris celah sendi yang terdapat di leher Sasori. Ia tahu Sasori adalah sebuah hitokugutsu. Tubuh boneka itu tidak bisa berdarah, tidak bisa berkeringat, tidak bisa menangis, tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, tidak bisa merasakan lelah maupun sakit, tidak membutuhkan makanan maupun istirahat semacam tidur seperti yang Deidara perlukan saat ini. Karena hal itulah yang Sasori lakukan di malam hari hanya diam berbaring di ranjangnya, sebuah tidur palsu.

Deidara sedikit mendongak, membuat dahinya terantuk dagu Sasori. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah dari senyuman rekannya yang telah membiusnya itu.

"Sebuah boneka memang tidak bisa menghangatkan suatu apa pun. Tapi Danna, jiwamu, hatimu, lebih hangat dari apa pun..."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Sebelah tangan Deidara membelai lembut dada kiri rekannya. Di dada kiri itu tersimpan satu-satunya organ hidup yang tersisa dari seorang manusia bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Deidara mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Sasori, ia lekatkan telinganya ke dada kiri itu sambil memeluk tubuh itu kembali.

"Aku bisa mendengar detakan jantungmu, Danna…"

Jika saja Sasori bukan sebuah hitokugutsu dan masih berwujud manusia, mungkin saja sekarang ini wajahnya sudah merah, semerah wajah Deidara yang sedang mendekapnya sambil menikmati setiap dentuman yang terdengar dari dalam dada kiri tersebut. Sasori menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan yang tadi menyangga kepalanya. Tubuhnya merebah menghadap langit-langit, membuat Deidara yang memeluknya kini berada di atasnya.

Sasori tertawa kecil. Deidara mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arah wajah rekannya itu. Dilihatnya tawa yang renyah, yang menghisap tubuhnya dengan kekuatan yang tak terlihat, membuatnya merangkak mendekati wajah Sasori.

"Mendekatlah, aku akan membantumu tidur"

Kedua kepala itu dalam posisi sejajar dengan kening yang saling bersentuhan. Keduanya tersenyum saat saling berpandangan sebelum Deidara menghenyakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal di samping wajah rekannya, ujung hidungnya menempel pada pipi Sasori. Lengannya melingkar di pundak hitokugutsu itu. Sasori pun memeluk tubuh kecil pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut dengan erat seakan menjaganya agar tidak goyah sedikit pun.

Mereka kini berbaring di ranjang dengan begitu rapat, hanya helai pakaian yang memisahkan kedua tubuh itu. Deidara memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun menyadari bahwa baru kali ini ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini bersama Sasori membuatnya sedikit tegang. Sasori yang melihat semburat merah di pipi Deidara hanya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

Dalam sekejap kamar yang sempit itu menjadi terang oleh sambaran kilat yang membelah langit, lalu gelap lagi. Guntur segera menyusul dengan suara gelegar yang membahana. Dinding kamar itu serasa sedikit bergetar karena kedahsyatan guntur tersebut. Deidara tersentak dan mempererat pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam leher Sasori seperti anak itik yang meminta perlindungan pada induknya.

"Hei, bukankah tiap hari kerjaanmu bersama benda-benda yang meledak? Apa bedanya dengan guntur tadi?"

Sasori tampak setengah menahan tawa melihat tingkah Deidara. Setelah gemuruh guntur itu perlahan menghilang, Deidara berucap dengan bibir yang cemberut.

"Danna, aku ingin tidur dengan tenang! Dan guntur itu mengganggu un!!"

Semburat merah mewarnai raut kesal pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. Sasori kembali tertawa kecil dan mulai membelai rambut Deidara lagi. Seorang bocah dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak di siang hari, teredam oleh lelah dan letih hingga membuatnya menjadi manja di malam hari, begitulah pikir Sasori ketika menghadapi anggota Akatsuki yang paling muda itu.

"Tenang, aku akan menjagamu sampai pagi. Sekarang tidurlah"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengecup kening Deidara. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sebelah tangan sementara jemari di tengannya yang lain berada di sela-sela helaian pirang rambut Deidara yang halus, membelainya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Nyanyian kecil mengalun dengan jernih dari bibirnya, membuai pemuda yang berada di dekapannya.

Tidak ada kehangatan yang bisa didapat dari memeluk sebuah hitokugutsu, tapi Deidara mendapatkan kehangatan dalam bentuk lain, tak hanya menghangatkan tubuhnya tapi juga jiwanya, pikirannya, hatinya, semuanya.

Keindahan bulan purnama malam ini memang adalah hal yang sia-sia, tapi Deidara mendapatkan keindahan lain yang lebih menawan. Pemuda itu kini sedang dibimbing menuju sebuah gerbang dunia mimpi, di mana Sasori yang membukakan gerbang tersebut dan berjuta mimpi indah telah siap menemani malamnya.

Kilat yang menyilaukan, guntur yang bergemuruh, hujan yang deras, hawa yang dingin. Semuanya membuat shinobi itu tidak bisa tidur. Semua hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi baginya. Matanya terpejam dengan nyaman dan nafasnya tidak lagi gelisah. Deidara telah terlelap. Berkat Sasori.

--

Seperti marionette yang putus talinya  
Tubuh ini tak tahu lagi  
Bagaimana harus bergerak

--

"Malam ini bolehkah …aku tidur di sampingmu un?"

Malam berhujan deras kembali datang. Mengganggu Deidara yang ingin memanjakan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia belum juga bisa tidur. Matanya sudah berat, namun gemuruh guntur membuatnya terus terjaga.

Kedua lengannya masih perih setelah dijahitkan oleh Kakuzu. Pertarungan melawan seorang Kazekage dan seorang Hatake Kakashi telah merenggut kedua lengannya. Hal yang cukup menyakitkan baginya mengingat biaya yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membeli lengan baru dan proses penjahitan itu sendiri.

Ia sedang berdiri di depan ranjang rekannya. Memberikan sorot mata yang menunjukkan betapa ia sangat ingin tidur sekarang juga. Sambil menggeserkan badannya ke tepi ranjang, pemuda berambut pendek itu memberikan ruang kosong untuk Deidara. Mereka pun berbaring di kasur yang sama dan di dalam selimut yang sama.

"Dingin un…"

Tanpa peringatan, Deidara memeluk tubuh yang ada di sampingnya itu dengan erat. Pemuda berambut pendek itu pun balas memeluknya. Badannya yang lebih besar membuat Deidara tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Nyeri di sambungan lengannya tidak terlalu memusingkan Deidara.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu merasakan lembut dan hangatnya tubuh yang sedang ia peluk. Segaris senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang tentram. Matanya yang terpejam dengan nyaman menunjukkan kebahagiaan, bersiap memasuki gerbang dunia mimpi yang ingin ia capai sedari tadi.

"Danna, tubuhmu begitu hangat…"

Hanya tersenyum kecut yang bisa pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu lakukan ketika mendengar ucapan Deidara. Matanya yang merah dengan motif sharingan menatap rambut pirang Deidara lekat-lekat. Dibelainya rambut orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan halus. Ia mempererat pelukannya, walau tahu jiwa dari tubuh yang terlelap di dekapannya itu sedang tidak bersama dengan dirinya di malam berhujan deras ini, maupun di malam-malam selanjutnya.

"Senpai…"

**END**

--

*setelah puas jedot-jedotin kepala di batu nisan Sasori (kalo ada)*  
minna-san XD sankyu udah ripyu yah~!!  
bagi para penganut sasodeism, maafkan saia karena endingnya gaje gini DX -kabur sebelum ditimpuk-  
…apakah pembaca paham bahwa sebenarnya fic ini saia dedikasikan untuk Tobi? Serius loh wakakak (errr?)  
dengan Deidei yang seperti itu, saia berharap Tobi bisa melupakan senpainya dan menjadi straight (lalu berpaling pada saia –dibacok-) XD

Satu pertanyaan terbesit : klo Saso dengan senang hati maw meninabobokan Deidei, apa beliaw juga maw meninabobokan Orochi waktu mreka masih satu team ya? –merinding-  
Oya, satu pertanyaan lagi : Saso kan hitokugutsu, perlu napas ga sih?

**…it's not really ended yet**  
a little story after the night of stormy rain… in next chap…

So my dear readers, I can't breathe without your love!! Errr… I mean your review!!  
Comments and critics are widely welcomed!!  
I love you!! Muach muach!!  
arigatobitobitobiXD


End file.
